


Pumpkins and Spices

by milktxt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, guang hong is so soft, how to tag, you'll get a hint of victuuri if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktxt/pseuds/milktxt
Summary: Guang Hong realizes he thinks a lot about Leo. He also realizes it's not too bad after all.





	

It’s gotten cold outside, a lot colder than expected and the chilly breeze is sweeping the warm colored maple leaves, leaving behind that enjoyable crunching sound that can only be related to fall; like a calm melody settling in the background of what looks like a comfortable morning.  
Well, at least, that’s how Guang Hong sees it, from the window of a cozy coffeeshop, sipping on his over sweetened, barely caffeinated drink in a lazy, regular motion he has learned to set over the years. His bangs fall over his eyes, hiding the prominent eye bags and his lips twitch into a smug grin, as he lets his mug warm up his frozen hands and buries himself into his thick blue knitted scarf.

Guang Hong’s always been a hopeless romantic, feeding his fantasies with pinterest boards and aesthetically pleasing Tumblr blogs. He wants to decorate his house the way those lifestyle bloggers do, but he’s too much of a mess to bother, he wants to get a majestic white and fluffy cat and he would, if he weren’t so allergic to their fur. There’s nothing aesthetically pleasing about the way Guang Hong lives his life outside of his head, but it’s comfortable and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

It took him a while to get used to the weather since he came back from his last competition location and although the wind took him by surprise when he first left his apartment this morning, he is glad to be back home after two long and unfulfilling weeks; to finally be able to get back to his usual routine, take it slow and just not do anything related to ice skating for a while.

He’ll get an earful from his coach; he knows it very well and he’s more than used to it at this point. Guang Hong remembers being lectured whenever he’d run out of his coach's view field, sneaking out with Leo to explore unknown cities, eat food that usually doesn’t stand well with his stomach and get lost at late hours of the night, in dark alleys they’ve never heard of. It used to be their reckless thing to do whenever they’d meet, and seventeen year old Guang Hong would say, without a doubt, that it was the best part of competing abroad.

Guang Hong is grinning to himself at this point and he’s pretty sure people are staring but it’s never really bothered him before so why should it, now? 

Everything reminds him of Leo, Guang Hong realizes; the smell of coffee beans that the older likes so much, the busy streets of Beijing at midnight, hot pot, oversized sweaters on a late morning. There’s a lot of adjectives Guang Hong would use to describe Leo. He thinks of warm and welcoming and how Leo always kept him company and laughed at his sad attempts at making jokes. He thinks of comforting and how the older would always try his best to cheer Guang Hong up on multiple occasions. He thinks of cool and collected and he immediately remembers Leo’s artful and skilful ice skating. 

He realizes he thinks a lot about Leo and he finally understands the reason why Victor used to give them that endeared look before patting their backs and saying things such as “ahh, young love,” as if Victor himself wasn’t a pining teenager whenever Yuuri was around.

Guang Hong only snaps out of his reverie when he hears a snort coming from the seat facing his and realizes that the man lounging there has been staring for awhile, eyebrow raised and amusement showing all over his features. 

“What are you thinking about? You’re awfully silent this morning.” Leo speaks up and Guang Hong can’t help the blush that’s spreading on his face and the tip of his ears. 

“You.” Is all he says.

“Really now? What is it, Guang Hong Ji, are you in love with me?” Leo’s grin is smug and annoyingly attractive, it’s unfair. “You can confess your undying feelings for me if you want, I’ll make sure to consider them.” 

“I was thinking about how stupid you are, that’s what I was thinking of.” Guang Hong huffs. “And shall I really remind you that you’re the one who desperately confessed your undying feelings for me years ago?” It’s enough to shut Leo up, who goes back to his book with a shrug. 

There’s a lot of adjectives Guang Hong would use to describe Leo. He thinks of silly and ridiculous, he also thinks of how ridiculously in love he is and how he’d never trade what he has for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class i'm so sorry idek why I wrote this I just needed more Leoji in my life.  
> come chat on tumblr ? I'm @yuuries.


End file.
